Blessed Be
by Julian McQueen
Summary: When King finds out something about Fox, will he react like the others, or will he act on his own accord? (Re-posted for reasons)


Alone, he always felt alone. Loneliness was his closest friend.

He felt alone when he ate, when he slept, he always felt alone.

His parents emotionally abandoned him, and when he left with his pets, they abandoned him too.

Then, he was changed against his will by a fool into a creature, only to be abandoned a _third_ time by that same fool.

And now he resides in a house of wolves and has only one person that he can consider a "friend", and he wonders how long it will be until they abandon him too…

King awoke with a slight groan as his alarm clock blasted its shrill alarm into his canine ears. Seconds later, it hit the wall and shattered into bits. He did not want to get up today, but he had no choice, as he was now unable to go back to sleep.

The corgi's eyes remained shut as he stood in the shower. His head tilted upward and his ears flattened back as he relished the therapeutic tingle as the water hit his face. He rubbed his paws, which were supposed to be hands, over his muzzle, which was supposed to be a mouth. Then King, who was supposed to be Joel, got out of the shower, dried himself off with a towel hanging from the door, and made a big sigh before walking out of the bathroom and starting his day.

King didn't even leave the house for five minutes without Bino in his face. This was going to be a rather lovely day, King just knew it.

"Where you goin', shorty?" Bino asked, his voice dripping with an antagonistic tone. "Off to find your owner again?"

King looked up at Bino with a blank stare. Ever since the Christmas party, Bino seemed like the worst dog on the planet. But now, he looked like an utter fool. What with the bandage wrapped around his nose.

As King glanced at the group of dogs that followed Bino, he realized that Fox was nowhere to be seen. This was odd, because Fox usually was Bino's "right-paw dog", as Fox would say.

"What's with the bandages, Bino?" King asked. He was not in the mood to take Bino's crap, so he decided to reverse some of Bino's nastiness back at him. "Did you think you weren't pretty enough?"

Bino shoved him. "Shut the hell up, twerp." Bino yelled. "I got in a fistfight with a gang of street cats." He turned to his comrades, and raised his eyebrows. "Which I won, of course." The dogs nodded in agreement, despite knowing what a hideous lie it was.

"Uh-huh…" King said as he crossed his arms. "You haven't seen Fox around, have you?"

Bino's brow furrowed as he turned back to King. "Nope."

King raised an eyebrow. "Anytime I might see him, say, at the club?"

Bino shook his head and let out a rather mean looking smile. "Sorry, Fox isn't allowed in the club no more."

King's eyes widened in shock. "W-what, why?"

Bino stared at King in surprise. "Are you serious? You don't know?"

King let out a small growl before taking a deep breath. "Know what?" He asked.

Bino paused for an entire four seconds before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to kneel down on the pavement.

"W-why don't you as him yourself? Ha." Bino rasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "You'll be surprised…"

King looked and looked for Fox, but he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't at the park; he certainly wasn't at the clubhouse. He wasn't even at the library. That surprised King, since Fox was usually there most of the time.

Luckily, after what seemed like hours of searching, he managed to find Fido, who was apparently writing a ticket for a fire hydrant.

"Unlawful urination." He muttered, posting the ticket on the hydrant. "Let's see Rex try to pull that off again." He then noticed King and gave a nod of recognition. "Hey King, what's up?"

King looked at the yellow ticket resting on the hydrant, and then furrowed his brow. "Really? 'Unlawful urination?' Really?" Fido shrugged. "It's been rather boring lately; if I didn't do something I'd have snapped."

The corgi shook his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Fox lately. I'm trying to find him."

"Yeah, he's at his house, probably still sleeping."

His house. The one place King didn't even bother to check. Stupid.

King facepalmed himself. "Thanks." He muttered.

Fido grinned. "I know. He's not really an outside dog." Fido put a paw to his chin. "But you have to admit, after drinking like that…"

"Drinking? Fox drank?"

Fido nodded. "Yeah, Sasha told me that she, Sabrina, Daisy, and Grape took Fox with them on their, 'Girl's night out', after Bino kicked him out of the dog's club."

King gave a confused look. "Why did he do that?"

Fido gave a look of complete surprise. King was surprised at how wide the police dog's eyes became.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" He shouted at King, which caused the corgi to flinch and step back.

"No, I try not to impede on people's business…" The corgi said, now wondering if he was going to lose his hearing.

Fido scratched his head. "Uh… Well… Apparently… God, this is awkward."

King began to grow impatient. "Well? What happened?"

Fido closed his eyes and lightly pinched the space between them. "Apparently, Fox is gay, and Bino didn't like that sort of thing. So, he kicked him out."

King froze. "He's g-gay?" The corgi whispered.

Fido nodded his head slowly. "Yup. Apparently, Bino was making fun of a book that Fox was reading, called it a "gay-ass book." Fox then punched him and said he was gay, and Bino kicked him out. He even said, 'Bye-bye fag.' as Fox left, the jerk."

King felt his insides churn a little, not because of Fox's sexuality, but because of Bino's cruelty to Fox.

"Although." Fido continued. "I do believe that Bino was madder at the fact that Fox punched him, rather than that he was gay." He shook his head. "I don't have a problem with gay people. In fact, the first thing I did when I found out about this was that I yelled at Bino…"

But what he said suddenly became worthless, because the corgi he was talking to was gone.

"And then, I discovered I was lactose intolerant." Rex said proudly to Bino and a few other dogs at the Good Ol Dog's Club.

"Huh." Bino smirked; He was leaning against the podium, which was securely nailed to the floor. The bandage that made him look ridiculous was gone now, but his nose was still slightly swollen, which made him even more ridiculous looking than before. "That proves I'm never going to jet-ski in my life."

"Or go near any cactuses!" Another member chimed in.

"Generic comment of agreement, followed by a humorous pun." Another said afterward.

They all laughed together, but their laughter died down when then noticed King enter the door and begin to talk up to Bino.

"Well, it seems King has returned. Did you find your 'queen' yet?" Bino snarled, which resulted in this cronies laughing with him. Rex, however, remained silent, and simply walked out the door, unnoticed by either Bino or King.

King pointed a finger at Bino and the laughter stopped. "You think it's funny to insult someone because their different, huh? You enjoy hurling insults at anyone you don't like, right?"

Bino grinned. "Yeah, and your point is…?

King growled. He was now extremely pissed off. "What gives you the right to do such? You have no right to kick Fox out just because he's different!"

Bino raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He suddenly walked right up to King, his eyes were menacing, like a cobra ready to strike. "Why are you so upset over what happened to Fox? Why do you care? I'm just curious."

King froze again. Why was he suddenly defending Fox? Of course, Fox was King's best friend, if only friend. But something was telling him there was more to it than that.

King suddenly remembered his time at college, as Joel. He remembered playing D&D with a few human friends. He partied with them, watched movies with them. He never felt like they were truly close friends, but he enjoyed their company.

He remembered how the jocks would bully him because he never bothered with sports. How they would hurl homophobic insults at him because he was never with any girls. It was strange how such words as "faggot" or "fairy" bothered him to the point of rage.

Then, he remembered a young man visited Joel and his friends. He wore a pink tank-top and short-shorts. To Joel, he looked rather ridiculous, but his friends didn't seem to mind.

That perspective changed when the man sat with him on a couch and talked to him.

Then he kissed him.

And Joel suddenly didn't mind the man's wardrobe.

Of course, the man eventually left. Joel was left with an utter sense of loneliness, which was natural for him, but a sudden realization accompanied that loneliness.

When Joel realized what that feeling was, he locked it away and tried to hide it as much as he could. He began acting as a womanizer, trying to find ways sleep with women, to find them attractive.

But they all failed, and Joel was left with his true feelings trapped inside him, hurting him from the inside.

After he graduated, Joel decided to join an activist group to put his mind off of himself. He joined PETA with the help of a distant acquaintance, and began the crusade to rescue animals. However, his did not quell the trapped feelings, but rather intensified them by adding the constant reminder of his terrible past.

It was three week after he joined PETA that he would be arrested.

And a week after that, he was turned into a creature.

An hour after that, he met a new friend.

Two hours after that he met an enemy.

Several months later, he would discover the truth of the universe.

And now, Joel rediscovered the side of himself he locked away all those years ago.

It was at that moment that King realized why he was protecting Fox. He knew it instantly.

Fox was just like that man those years ago. He was open with himself, despite the hate that was directed towards him. King didn't defend Fox because he was his friend.

King defended Fox because he had fallen smitten for him. As Joel did for that man years ago.

He knew there would be things he would need to get over, like the fact that he was a dog. But that fact strangely didn't bother him, probably because he was now a dog himself.

King looked up with blazing eyes as Bino. "Because we 'homos' have to stick together!" He shouted, and suddenly he found that his foot had swung itself directly into Bino's crotch.

The hound let out an agonized cry and fell over, crumpling into a ball. His eyes watered and his body trembled. "Dammit…" He whispered. King felt like apologizing for a second, but instead dusted his paws and walked out of the clubhouse. The other dogs stared in silence before tending to their pathetic leader.

King sighed as he knocked on the door to Fox's house. There was silence for a few moments before he heard the clatter of stuff followed by rushed footsteps.

As the door swung open, King was greeted by a rather worn out Fox. His fur was matted and wild, and he was wearing neither his bandanna nor his coat. His eyes, which were half-closed, widened slightly as he recognized who was standing at his door.

"Oh, hey King." Fox said cheerfully, but his voice was slightly strained from waking up so abruptly. "What can I do for you?"

King sighed. "I know." He said in a rather deadpan manner. He wanted to waste no time fooling around with this matter.

Fox rubbed the back of his head and looked around anxiously. "Um… Yeah. Listen, how's about we continue our conversation inside…"

So Fox let King inside his house and they sat in Fox's living room, which had a single couch and was decorated with all kinds of army military.

"Yeah, my dad's a bit of a 'military nut." Fox said in a slightly nervous tone. "This was his son's jacket when he was little, you know."

King sat on the couch and gave a straightforward look at Fox.

Fox sighed. "What do you know?"

King explained to Fox everything that happened that morning, from his talk with Fido to kicking Bino in the groin.

"Man." Fox chuckled. "He's going to feel that for a while."

King crossed his arms. "How long have you been... You know… Gay?"

Fox picked up a crystal paperweight that was sitting on an end table next to the couch and played with it. "Ever since I went to Kansas, which was before you arrived here."

"Did anyone know before yesterday?"

Fox closed his eyes and sighed. "Only a few of the other pets. My cousin, Peanut and Fido in particular…" He smiled slightly.

"Were you trying to hide it?"

Fox rubbed his eyes. King noticed that tears were forming in the husky's eyes. "Y-yes." Fox tilted his head up and tried to stem the flow, but he couldn't help it and broke down crying.

King was speechless, never once did he see Fox cry. Sure, he saw the husky get angry at times, even violent. But never once did he see him cry. King gulped as he felt himself begin to well up. He knew that Fox suffered because of how Bino treated him, how he humiliated him at the clubhouse. He knew that, despite the close friends he had, Fox felt alone.

Alone.

Just like Joel.

Just like King.

The dam burst, and King suddenly began crying alongside Fox, who suddenly looked at King with surprise. The corgi embraced Fox and wept into his shoulder.

"I-I know… What it's like, to feel confused and scared. How it feels to be insulted for being different. I know how it feels to have those words hurt you and you feel like there's no one else. I know how it feels to be alone.

Fox was stunned. "King, are you trying to say that you're…"

King looked up a Fox with tears streaming down his face. "Yeah, I am…" He whispered quietly.

Fox paused for a moment before lightly grasping King's muzzle with his paw and bringing it closer to his own. "You sure about this?" Fox asked. "No second thoughts? No 'just kidding' moments?"

King lightly shook his head. "No, I will not deny the truth no longer." King repositioned himself on Fox's lap and wrapped his arms around the husky's broad shoulders. The duo pressed their foreheads together and smiled to each other.

Now King was lying on the couch as Fox was above him.

King gasped as Fox's tongue probed the corgi's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. King's paws gripped onto Fox's back. They felt the comfort of each other's warmth, and they were now drowning in each other's ecstasy. Fox pulled away from King's muzzle and lightly nipped his neck. The corgi shuddered at the feeling as Fox proceeded to trace his muzzle over the corgi's body.

But eventually, King became so excited that his arousal eventually began to protrude and reveal himself.

As King realized that, he gave an embarrassed look to Fox, who simply smiled and kissed King on the forehead. "Relax." He whispered, "I'll fix that for you…"

With no hesitation, Fox grabbed the corgi's sheath. King gasped and flinched at the feeling of someone toying with his neither regions. Not even the man who kissed Joel did that. Fox coaxed the six-inch member out of its sheath and gave a simple lick, causing King to shudder.

"Because this is your 'first time', I think I'll go easy on you."

Fox licked King's member a few times before putting it into his muzzle, sucking vigorously. King shut his eyes tightly and gripped the couch with his paws, moaning rather loudly.

Meanwhile, Peanut was walking outside of Fox's house when he suddenly heard the aroused cries that emitted from it. Curious, he decided to investigate the situation. He walked up to the living room window and gasped at what he saw.

Peanut was shocked as a yellow butterfly flew past him. Peanut immediately turned around and chased after it, completely forgetting about Fox's house.

King moaned as Fox continued to suck him off. Fox's tongue rubbed itself all over the canine member. But it wasn't until Fox began squeezing King's knot that the corgi lost touch with reality. His mind drew blanks as wave after wave of pleasure hit him like bombs. The explosion of pleasure followed by the fallout of ecstasy swallowed him whole, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Suddenly, Fox noticed that King's member was now beginning to throb and swell, as well as King began to let out shorter gasps.

In his mind, Fox laughed to himself. "He's getting close." The husky thought. "I think I'll make this one ending he'll never forget."

Fox took as much of King's member as he could into his muzzle before swallowing, his throat muscles contracting on the corgi's manhood. As he did this, he also took his paws and squeezed King's knot gently, but with a bit of a firm grip.

And that was it. King's world exploded by an orgasm that shook through his body. King let out an earsplitting cry as he shot load after hot, sticky load down the husky's throat.

King embraced Fox as they snuggled on the couch together.

"Um…" King mumbled. "Are we in a relationship now?" He asked quietly.

Fox smirked. "I dunno, would you like that?" He whispered.

King nodded, resulting in Fox to lightly nip the corgi's ear.

"Very well." Fox whispered. "You're mine now."

They both giggled softly and continued their embrace, relishing in the therapeutic warmth as they nuzzled on the couch.

King smiled as he felt like dozing off. He didn't feel like sleeping, but he decided to doze off anyway.

He realized now he wasn't along.

For he finally had someone who wouldn't betray him.

Someone who would care for him, who would understand him.

Someone who would love him, emotionally and physically.

He didn't feel alone anymore. He was finally happy.

"Even if everything was to shatter around me at this moment. I would be alright as long as you were there with me."


End file.
